Beings Above Us
by FlyHalf16
Summary: "Do you know who we are? We created all in which you live. Some call us Gods, Upper Beings, but you can call us the Creators and Destroyers." Because of an enchanted locket SW heroes find themselves in a battle that may destroy the galaxy. It all began with one being that loved another, whose heart was icy cold. Now because of a spell, it's up to Ahsoka to save Anakin from death.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new story I came up with a while ago.**

**What if there are more powerful beings than Sith and Jedi? The creators of life, called the Gods. There are two most powerful beings of them: the god of Day and Sun and the goddess of Night. No one ever knew of their existence until Ahsoka came across a locket on one of her missions and accidentally opened a portal between the two worlds, that were suppose to stay separated. The gods have a war of their own raging on amongst them and now one of them decides to bring the Jedi into it. Will the evil overpower or will the good remain as the leader.**

**I know it sounds weird, but all will be explained. It was first supposed to be a oneshot about a Nightsisters' curse over a locket that Ahsoka found, but I got the urge to make it about something more.**

**I hope you like it! Read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Third Person's POV:**

Ahsoka stared at the reflection of herself with bloody red eyes. She examined herself from top to bottom and shook her head. Her outfit was covered in blood and dust, her montrals full of bruises and cuts that have already been cleaned and taken care of and her face was covered in blood, right beneath her lips. She grabbed a small towel to her right, put a little water on it and cleaned her face. She heard Anakin's voice outside the bathroom door, talking to someone: "Don't worry I'll have Snips take care of it and I'll come straight to you."

"Oh, Ahsoka. What have you done?" she took of her gloves and let them half hang and half lie on the sink. She looked at them and closed her eyes. Her hand moved to her belt pocket and she slowly pulled out a sliver locket with gold markings on the rich blue diamond on top. So much trouble to get this thing and she didn't even know why she took it. Up close it didn't look that special, but that somehow attracted her eye when she was in the middle of a heated battle with Dooku and General Grievous.

She sighed and pushed it back. "How could I've been so stupid!?"

"You weren't stupid. Skywalker and everybody else were stupid for believing that he could be stopped in a way other than killing him."

Ahsoka opened her eyes again and looked up into the empty mirror. There was no reflection whatsoever. It was like staring at a blank wall, no one was there. She sighed and looked at the still opened water.

"Now I'm hallucinating things."

A small but strong hand gripped her shoulder and Ahsoka quickly pushed it away. She turned around and came face to face with herself. "What the-"

The other Ahsoka hit her in the head and pushed her into the shower. Ahsoka lost her counciosness and her head leaned against the wall of the shower. The other Ahsoka stood above her and smiled widely. "Stupid girl."

She reached into Ahsoka's pocket and pulled out a small locket. "I have been trapped in this locket for almost three decades before you got it, but now I finally escaped as you let your guard down just enough to not feel my strength increase with every weak moment that let me feed myself off of you."

She opened the locket and watched as Ahsoka's body and presence was drained into it. Her powers grew as Ahsoka completely disappeared. She closed the locket and put it around her neck before thinking her decision over. "Probably not a good idea."

She took it off and placed it into one of Ahsoka's hidden compartments on her belt.

The other Ahsoka stood up and looked at the gloves that were left on the sink. "You forgot these."

She grabbed them and threw them under the sink, into the bin underneath. Her heels clonked on the metal floor with every step and Anakin couldn't overhear it as he waited for her to finish just outside the door.

She opened the refresher's door and stepped into their shared room. Anakin eyed her from the side and laughed. "Well, it took you long enough. What were you doing in there anyway? You said you were going to wash yourself up, but all I heard was a loud boom, like someone hit the wall or fell in the shower."

She raised her eyemarking and put her hands on her hips. She positioned all of her weight onto her left leg and smiled. So this must be the guy that's been making her go insane over the last two weeks with his nonstop gagging Ahsoka about anything and everything. What was his name again? "What's your name again?"

Anakin couldn't hide his shock and raised his eyebrow. "Umm, well... I'm your master, Anakin Skywalker. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

She shook her head and moved closer. "No, not at all Skydork. I'm totally fine. A little hot, but that's fine." She couldn't resist herself. Turning Ahsoka's life upside down was really tempting right about now. She won't be able to stay free for a long time, but when the real Ahsoka finds a way out of her locket, like she did before her, Ahsoka has to have something that she'll remember her by. She sat down next to Anakin and put her hand on his leg where she slowly started stroking it. She could feel Anakin's surprise and smiled even wider. "Kiss me."

Anakin moved forwards, to her left lekk. "Absolutely not. First of all; it would be very inappropriate and second; you are giving me more and more reasons to believe that you hit your head and are not yourself."

"Stop teasing me master. You know that you and I both want to." Anakin suddenly tensed up and gently pushed Ahsoka away from him. He stood up and walked to the door. "I've told Obi-Wan that you'll help Rex out while I go talk to him."

He said goodbye and let an angry and shocked Ahsoka sitting on the couch. "What the hell just happened?"

She quietly walked out of the room and into the half empty halls of the Jedi temple. No one has ever done something so aggravating as what Anakin just did in all her two thousand years of being alive. She kicked one of the pillars and made a big crack in it.

Yes, she is two thousand years old. Her name was She, The Goddess of Night. Her last lover, The god of Day and Sun, trapped her into the locket that Ahsoka found, when he realized that She wasn't faithful. He cursed her and told her that only a pure hearted person could free her. At that time those kind of people were hard to find.

"Thank The god of Day and Sun for the Jedi." She spoke sarcastically, smiled and raised her chin. Thanks to Ahsoka and Anakin, she was free. Even though Anakin did little to help or even impress her in a way that didn't involve his gender.

She blushed lightly. It was hard for her to admit it, but he was really attractive. So attractive that she wanted his attention. She blushed again and trembled slightly, felling the anger rise as blood boiled in her veins. No man has ever turned away from her beauty, they couldn't resist the hypnosis she put on them. But she had to admit that all of that bored her, nothing new and exciting. Her powers have grown so strong that no man ever fought her or allowed her to play cat and mouse with them, but Anakin seemed to wake her up to the idea. His mind was hard to break and that made her even more interested.

She snickered as her eyes traveled across the hall and to a tall white figure with blue markings. The clone turned around and greeted her. "Commander. The General informed me of your decision to help me."

She rolled her eyes. "No, actually there's been a change of plans. I am urgently needed by Anakin's side."

"I understand, commander." From the corner of her eye she could see Anakin, who just came around the corner of the hall and was slowly walking towards them. She slowly took a step forwards and smiled. Step one: making Anakin jealous. "At ease solder. We're friends. You don't have to call me commander."

She reached up and removed the clones helmet. Who was he? She search her memory, trying to remember what name Anakin said when he wanted her to help out. "Rex, can I ask you a question?" After receiving a nod she stepped closer.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" What a pathetic question! Having to play a little innocent teenager, even though she was an immortal woman and had immortal youth. But it seemed to get Rex's full attention. He straightened up and raised his eyebrows, shock written all over his face. She smiled and stepped closer. "Come on Rexie." She quickly saw Anakin raise his head and wrapped her arms around the clone.

"I-I guess, C-Commander." She rolled her eyes at his response and watched as Anakin's face turned red. He quietly stormed to them and roughly unwrapped her from Rex. "What do you think you're doing?"

He stood high and fronted her so their chests almost touched each other and She felt her plan working. Anakin's stiff body stayed in the same position as they stared at each other for a minute. "What do you think you're doing!?"

He crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Rex. "Rex, let us talk, would you?" He was still angry at both of them, but his Padawan was first on the list.

She looked at the ground, playing innocent and then back at the awaiting 'master'. She knew exactly how a teenaged girl would act. "I was just thanking Rex for being such a good friend."

Anakin relaxed a little, but his arms were still crossed over his chest. "That seemed more than a friendly hug to me."

"Rex is a nice guy. He's funny, gently and kinda cute." One look at Anakin let her know she was in control. He growled and pointed to the end of the hall. "Go to the dorm immediately. We'll talk about this later."

Anakin stormed away and She made her way to their dorm. As she entered the room her eyes landed on the bed in front of her and she playfully jumped on it. Crossing her arms behind her head and folding one leg over the other, she sighed and smiled. First part of the plan was already working and soon Anakin will be hers and another partner under a spell.

She froze as the doors opened and Anakin stepped inside. He wasn't alone.

"-I have to warn you master, I think she hit her head." His master rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Hello Ahsoka. How are you?"

She backed away and grabbed her stomach, disgust written all over her face. He reminded her of the god of Day and Sun, and even though she knew it wasn't him, she wanted to claw his eyes out. "I-I'm fine."

Her cold voice surprised Obi-Wan as he backed away and turned to Anakin. "Well, she does seem to act differently around me. She seemed scared for some reason."

"I would be too if I woke up from my nap to see your face, master." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and waived a goodbye to Ahsoka before stepping outside and motioning Anakin to follow. Before leaving, he turned towards her. "Don't move."

She nodded and looked at the holopad on his table. For a moment she hesitated and pulled it into her hands. She opened a file, full of information coming directly from the Jedi Archives and smiled to herself. "Time to get some information on the Jedi and Anakin Skywalker."

She slowly typed in his name and stared reading. "Born on Tatooine, to mother Shmi Skywalker... Bla, bla, bla. Spent the first years of his life on Tatooine as a slave along with his mother. In 32 BBY, Skywalker met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and was after released from slavery by a bet... Skywalker took part in the Battle of Naboo... Soon after, he joined the Jedi Order, becoming a Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker is believed to be the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith, which is why the Jedi Council chose to bend the Jedi Code and permit his training..."

She trailed off and stared at the three words that caught her eye. "The Chosen One?"

She twisted her mouth into a smile and let out a cruel laugh. Her mind began to work harder as she thought of all the things she could do with the third most powerful person in the galaxy. Kill the god of Day and Sun was one of her ideas.

She laid backwards, leaning her back against the wall. Closing her eyes she focused on her bond with the god and called him out.

**Ok, the first chapter. What do you think? It's a bit short, but it will get longer.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy and still hoping that you guys like it. I know a lot of gods' and goddess' names are from Greek, Egyptian, Celtic and Roman mythology and history and are real gods, but my imagination for names is running a bit short.**

**A thanks to Anisoka1300, for helping me with names and, as a reader, giving me her thoughts on this chapter.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

**Third Person's POV:**

She closed her eyes and focused on calming down her body, mentally traveling one hundred light years in an instant and found herself in front of all those too-well-known and shocked faces as she must have intruded a meeting. Her energy and power rose as she took the form of her goddess self, becoming even more irresistible than before, when she only used her hypnosis.

She smiled to herself, her slender fingers tracing over her heart-shaped face. Her long, wavy, light aqua blue hair fell from her widow's peak, onto her shoulders and lightly brushed against her hips. She let her hand lightly stroke through them and sighed. She would pick hair over lekku any day. Her smokey, immense, emerald-green eyes mockingly and in a discriminating manner glared at the male being before her, with her high arched eyebrows close to her eyes. Her small, cute, up-turned nose stood above her naturally full, pale pink lips that were turned upwards, into a smile. Her tall, lean, hourglass figure, dressed in a white low cut long dress with an ancient golden belt on her waist, pointing out her thin stomach, moved the right hip outwards, giving it even more sex appeal. "What? Will there be no welcome for my arrival?"

She listened to the gasps and whispers of other elders and gods like Hera, Ameros, Tera, Eros, Levionas and others, before straightening up and focusing all her attention on the one she hated the most. Finally standing there, after almost four decades, made her feel victorious, overpowering the god of Day and Sun, Helios. "She, I see you have returned. What poor soul has freed you and fallen under your spell?"

"Do not sound jealous, my dear. It may harm you." Her sensual, soulful, unusual charm filled eyes turned black, hate and anger overpowering them. "Is that a threat?"

She laughed coldly and raised her fingers, levitating a girdle from him. Before she could grab it, he pulled it into his hands. "If you have come just to let me know of your escape, you have come for nothing. Your dark mind could be sensed the minute you were freed."

"Who said I came here only because of that?" She called over her nightly wind, letting it fly around her and inhaled slowly, finally feeling that missed sensation on her skin.

"You have nothing else to do here. You are band from the City of Gods for your disloyalty and dishonesty."

"How can I stay loyal in an unhappy marriage to the most dour, humorless god, who only took me because he wanted to keep me for himself, forging me with beautiful jewelry and that," she pointed towards the girdle in his hands. "Which made me even more irresistible to men and you knew that when you gave it to me. My unhappiness with my marriage caused my to seek out companionship from others gods, as well as normal men. Clearly, you got what was coming to you."

"How dare you speak of me in such a way! Because of your beauty an _disloyalty_, other gods feared jealousy would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war, so I married you. I-"

"So, you admit not loving me. Isn't marriage supposed to be a bond of love and not protection for someone else? And they call me, the goddess of Night, cruel. If you had left me alone, this would have never happened. You speak of me as if I am poison amongst all who are gathered here, but in reality you are just like me."

The god of Day and Sun, unable to hear anything more from her, pointed his finger at her. "If I had left you alone, then war would most definitely take place."

"You don't trust us, do you?"

"I do not trust you!"

"Me? You don't trust _me_?"

"Alright, that's enough from you! Leave! You are no longer welcome here!" She smiled and walked up to him, grabbing the girdle and ripping it out of his hands. "This belongs to me, Helios. It was a gift, remember? The first few years of our marriage, when you actually cared for what I did."

She stepped back to her previous position and focused on her breathing, sending herself back to Coruscant Withing seconds.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, if you're trying to avoid our talk, let me tell you, that's not going to happen." She opened her eyes and looked at Anakin. He was sitting on her bed, besides her and looking at her angrily. She lifted herself into a sitting position and groaned, pulling the girdle from under her back. "That's a strange looking belt."

"It's not a belt. It's a girdle." Anakin arched his brow and rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the same?"

"No, A girdle is like a corset extending from waist to thigh, while a belt is just a strip of leather worn around the waist."

"Snips, it's the same."

"It isn't." For a moment She forgot that she was trying to seduce him and gave him a cold glare. "Alright, fine. It's not the same. What got you in such a bad mood?"

"I don't know." For a minute she felt sorry for Anakin and wished not to put him under her spell, but then she remembered that by getting Anakin, she could overrule the god of Day and Sun, Helios. "Now, if we're finished with this, I would like to talk to you about earlier."

"What about that?"

"Well, it seems to me like we need to have a talk about the code." She rolled her eyes. The Jedi code? She didn't know there was a Jedi code for these kind of things... Getting Anakin was going to be harder than she expected. "Anakin I-"

"I know you're the kind of person to follow the code, but you're also in _those_ years and all of the sudden you start paying more attention to boys." She tried to hold back her laughter as she looked at Anakin's silly face. He was trying so hard to cover his discomfort, talking about these things. "But we are Jedi, and Jedi don't allow attachments."

"Please, Anakin stop. I get it. I don't need a lecture."

"I hope not."

"Why?" He seemed to tensed up and looked in front of himself. "It's not the Jedi way."

She rolled her eyes and put the too big girdle around her waist, the power of her hypnotic charm and spell growing. "What's that?"

Before she could do anything, Anakin stood up and grabbed something from the floor. "What's what?"

"This." He turned around and revealed her old prison. She gasped and frantically searched her belt compartments, trying to make sure that this was just a mistake.

"Isn't this the locket you found on our last mission? I told you to not bring it back. Don't you listen?!"

"I'm sorry master, it really attracted me and I just had to take it with me." She bowed her head slightly, just enough for Anakin to feel regret. "Well, let's see what attracted you so much to it." She widened her eyes seeing him try to open the locket and quickly lifted her hands in the air, putting on the locket a small enchantment. "What's this? It won't open." A sigh of relief left her mouth. If Anakin opened that locket than the real Ahsoka would jump out and She can't let that happen.

She slowly walked over to Anakin and softly grabbed his chin, so she could turn his head to look at her. "Master, look deep into my eyes."

She focused on his eyes and breaking his will. Anakin stared at her if she was crazy. "Ahsoka? Are you ok?"

She cursed under her breath, her hypnosis not working. "_Rass, hass amour_."

"What?"

"It didn't work?" She raised her eyemarking and stared at Anakin. "Don't you fill weird inside? Feeling passionate love growing inside you?"

"No, but I do feel sick. Why?"

"Oh for the love of-" She pulled Anakin up to her face and kissed him. At first he resisted, but soon gave in and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved with each other in a slow dance as She transferred her most powerful spell to him. They pulled away after a while and both breathed fast and deeply.

**She's POV:**

_"All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."_

I remembered what a father of one of my victims said to his son, before even he fell in love with me, and watched Anakin's eyes getting darker and darker as an effect from the spell. I watched him bring his face closer to mine and I topped it all of with another small, but very passionate kiss. I pulled away to see his ocean blue eyes wide open, full of shock. "Ahsoka... We can't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

I really don't understand. How can he be so resistant. I just watched his eyes turn black, which was usually what happened to all of my victims when they fell under my power. I tried to do it again, but he backed away slowly. "Didn't you hear me? We can't do this."

Think of something, quickly! "But I love you Anakin." I saw him back away even more and quickly got up. My job was almost halfway finished and I couldn't just let him walk out the door. "Master please."

"Ahsoka, I said no."

"Well, you're the one who started it." I screamed and ran into the small room they called the refresher or something like that. Anakin would mock on the door, I was sure of it. Guilt would soon eat him up and he-

"Ahsoka? I'm sorry if I mislead you, but I wasn't myself. You're my Padawan, my sister and I never want to hurt you. Snips?" _Padawan. Sister. Snips?_

"I'm sorry master, I just thought that-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Would you please open the door?" I did what he said and saw him lean on the door-frame. "I'm really, truly sorry."

"I know master." He put his arm around me and smiled. "Let's go grab something to eat."

I cursed under my breath, another opportunity slipping away. "Hungry?" For love?

"Starving! I don't know how can you keep yourself going when you eat so little."

"I have... Other things on my mind." He shrugged and led me out of the room and into the crowded halls of the Jedi temple. "Wow, the Jedi temple is really full these days."

"I know. A lot of Jedi just came from their missions. Don't they'll this to anyone, but Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the force that could harm the existence of the Jedi and called everyone back. We decided to tell no one because it would be too much of burden."

"I see. Who do you mean _We_?"

"The Jedi council." The Jedi council? I had no idea such a thing existed. Who are the members? "Why do the Jedi council get to know this and not the rest of us?"

"They're the strongest, most wisest and oldest members of the Jedi. They want to figure this out before letting the rest of the Jedi interfere." I realized my brow, more interested in the Jedi council than the whole conversation. "But you're not a Jedi council member, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why did they let you know this? Is it because you're as strong as them?" He lightly pushed me against the wall and pressed his left hand on the wall, near my head, and pressed the other firmly against his waist. "Don't go walking around saying this, but I'm getting that feeling that they're using me, because I'm the Chosen One," Those three words were music to my ears.

"And expect me to give them all the answers and save the day."

"So, you're stronger than them?"

"I guess."

"Even Master Yoda?"

"I guess." That was some happy news! Getting the council to fall for me would be even better than having just Anakin by my side when I face Helios. Turning his own creation against hi. Would break his soul, seeing those 'pure' hearted Jedi at my side.

I smiled as we entered the cafeteria and walked behind Anakin and into a waiting line for food pickup. I looked around the room while waiting and saw Obi-Wan sitting near.I examined his face, coming to a conclusion that Obi-Wan and Helios were nothing alike. Helius's face was much more appealing and looked younger. His beard was more groomed and seemed softer to touch. I shook my head with horror and turned to the food, which made me even more nauseous.

"What's wrong, Snips? Is it the food? I know it's a but weird today, but its still good."

"No, it's not that. Excuse me." I turned around, leaving my plate a where it was, and ran out the room as fast as I could. I leaned against a wall when the cafeteria was out of sight and looked at my shaky hands. I've always had this strange feeling for Helios, besides strong hate, but now that I saw Obi-Wan and remembered him... I saw him in a little different light, feeling something that made me want to throw up.

I _liked_ him.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Tell me what you think of it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person's POV:**

"What's wrong with her?" Anakin sat down next to Obi-Wan and watched him shrug his shoulders. "I don't know Anakin. Maybe she's still a little bit sick?"

"I doubt that's the cause of her behavior."

"Then what is it?" Obi-Wan let his fork rest beside his plate and looked at Anakin, ready to be enlightened for thinking that he could be right. "Well, she was ready to eat,"

"Like every other being and creature alive."

"She would have told me, I'm her master and she seemed happy before she walked through the door." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Like you told me everything you did?"

"I'm different." Obi-Wan shook his head in a sigh for 'You're unbelievable' and turned his attention back to his food. "Right now you have given me three useless excuses why she can't be feeling a little bit sick like before."

Their conversation was cut short as 'Ahsoka' stormed to the table with a plate firmly in her hands. "Nice to join us Snips. We were just discussing what is causing your behavior."

They watched her sit down and Ahsoka grabbed the cup of water on her plate and took it to her head. "And I take it that you're not having an agreement?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan says that you're still a bit sick from before and I say that that's not it. " She looked at Obi-Wan and smiled.

"Congratulations Master Kenobi, you won. Now if you excuse me." Obi-Wan smiled and turned to look at Anakin, who was too busy trying to get her to stay. "What do you mean? You just came!"

"And now I just went!" She turned around, avoiding a crash with another fellow Padawan and sat down next to Barriss.

"She has a sense of humor that seems much better than yours."

"Well, at least I have it." Obi-Wan chuckled and turned back to his food while Anakin stared off, at Ahsoka. "It's not sickness."

"For force's sake Anakin, give it a rest already!" As annoying as Anakin was, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel weird and worried of the whole situation. Anakin was definitely overreacting, but also acting extremely different; all things that he said had something to do with Ahsoka. For almost an hour he listened to Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Ahsoka. "Anakin, do we have to talk about the attachment rule again?"

"Mhm."

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

I turned to Anakin with a raised brow and saw him gaze off at Ahsoka. "Anakin?!"

"Mhm." It was like he was mocking me. I sighed and shook my head. "Anakin, what has gotten into you today? You're acting as if you've fallen in love with Ahsoka. Have you?"

He straightened up and patted my back. "Don't worry old man, I'm fine."

"Leave that to me to figure out. Have you or have you not fallen in love with Ahsoka?" A necessary question and I hoped it to be answered the right way. "No."

"Good, because I would hate to school you on the attachments again."

"Obi-Wan, she loves me." I almost choked on a small vitamin block and awkwardly spit it out, as embarrassing as it was. Anakin slowly hit my upper back, helping me cough up what went down the wrong tube. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fi-ne." He seemed worried and I quickly straightened up, feeling relieved to stop choking myself on food. "Tell me, who told you that Ahsoka loved you?"

"She did. After she kissed me." I was lucky I didn't intake any food this time. "S-she kissed you? Are you sure that it wasn't the other way around?"

"I'm sure." He didn't sound sure. "You don't sound sure." I watched him just shrug his shoulders. "I don't know master. I've never been in this kind of position. I don't know what to do."

"It's easy: talk to her and tell her what I would tell you." He stood up and walked over to Ahsoka without a word. For a minute I followed him, but after a while I stood up and walked off with the plate.

I turned around after throwing the remains of his and my plate into the bin and walked by the table where Ahsoka sat with Barriss and a few other Jedi Padawans. Anakin stood ten feet away from their table and stared at them. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him. "The Jedi council is requesting my presence on a meeting, so I will leave you to your talk with Ahsoka, but I mean it; talk to her."

I received a barely visible nod and turned around, making my way to the Jedi council Chambers.

**Anakin's POV:**

I watched Obi-Wan slowly walk away and turned to the loud laughter coming from Ahsoka's table. I slowly creeped over and grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders. She jumped lightly but stayed turned to the table. "Hello master Skywalker. Would you like to join us?"

I looked at Barriss and shook my head. "Thank you for the invitation, but I was hoping to get permission to steal Ahsoka from you."

Ahsoka stood up and jumped over the bench on which she sat. "No worries, we're done anyway. At least on my behalf."

The rest of the Padawans said their goodbye and I and Ahsoka walked away. I walked behind her and stared at her moving form. "Master-"

She turned around and must have saw me, because she crossed her hands over her chest and shut up. "Sorry Snips, I was just-" A great timing to lose track of words.

"Don't worry master, it's ok. It happens even to the best of us."

I raised my brow as we neared the corner that led to the more dark and secluded area of the temple, where out dorm 'stood'. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud." I felt something, lust, take over me and I pushed her against the wall in a dark corner. "Mast-"

I shut her up by putting my hand over her mouth. "Ahsoka, I want you to listen to me very closely." She spread her eyes wide apart and I sighed, pulling my hand away from her soft, beautiful mouth. I shook my head and mentally slapped myself for thinking like that. "From now on you walk behind me and-"

"Why?" I asked myself the same thing. It was because I didn't wish to give in to this weird sensation I felt not long ago. Ever since we came back from the mission I have felt this and it scared me. I loved Ahsoka, she was my Padawan, and I didn't want to hurt her by doing something reckless just because I was missing Padmé's touch so badly that I was staring to look for something like that I'm my young Jedi companion. "Well?"

I looked at her and smiled. But that was not the case today. Today I don't see Ahsoka as a possible replacement for Padmé, I wanted her to love me. I wanted Ahsoka's affection and I found myself longing for hers. It was like falling in love. I stepped away and stared at Ahsoka's face, which shifted her lips into a cruel and mocking smile. "I know you can't resist me, Master. Just give in and give me what I want."

A weird sensation came over me as I saw Ahsoka's darken and slowly stepped closer. I lost control over my body and I felt like another part of me was trying to take control. I screamed in my head as I could hear Ahsoka's voice find a way inside my head. "Stop!"

She was forcing me to do something that I didn't want to, but my mind was being overpowered. I stared at her in horror before everything went blank.

**She's POV:**

I watched Anakin's and mine's struggle to take over his body as if my mind was split in half. This has never happened before. I was still a Togruta and rolled my eyes.

Anakin was a tough nut to crack. I slipped around his mind walls that he put up and slowly whispered a few things that I wanted him to do. A short 'stop' escaped his lips before he calmed down and took in my words. He stared at my half empty body and relaxed his muscles. "No! Don't do that!"

I opened my eyes, back in 'my' body, and saw him on the ground in front of me. Before I could do anything another Togruti Jedi walked by and somehow noticed us. "Padawan Tano,"

She gazed down at Anakin and gasped quietly. "Skywalker? What happened?" I shrugged my shoulders and stepped closer to her. "Master, we were taking about a private matter when he said he was feeling sick. I said that he should go to our dorm and lay down, but before I could even move he was already on the ground." She looked at me skeptically and shook her head slowly. "I will call for someone. Stay here and watch over him while I'm gone."

I sat down and put his head into my lap as she walked away. I moved a few hair strands off his forehead and sighed. How can I possibly turn him over when he keeps resisting like this. He was just as persist and as Helios. I frowned and looked down at Anakin. The more I stayed around this man, the weaker I became. I removed his head from my lap and let it rest on the metal floor as I turned to the bright hall in front of me. Tomorrow I will go see this Jedi Council and spell them like I plan on doing with Anakin.

A few footsteps brought me back to reality and I looked at the Master Togruta and Obi-Wan. "Masters!"

"Ahsoka? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was feeling sick and the next thing I know us that he's lying on the ground motionless."

Obi-Wan stepped to Anakin's side and pulled him up with the force. "Help me, would you?"

I slowly raised my hands and copied Obi-Wan's movements as he levitated Anakin to his waist level and slowly moved him to the end of the hall. The older Togruti Jedi was staring at me sideways and I had a hard time trying to not care. Obi-Wan led us to the medbay where we sat Anakin down on one of the beds in the room.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. He is just a little bit exhausted. You seem to be exhausted too, why don't you lie down?"

I shook my head and turned to Obi-Wan. "Please let me stay with him."

"Very well. I'll let you stay here for the night, but tomorrow you retreat back to your dorm and rest." He walked out of the room and I, Anakin and the other Togruta remained in the room. "You seem stressed Ahsoka. What is it?"

"It's nothing master, I'm just worried about master..." Last name? "Skywalker."

"I can sense that, but something else is off about you, like you're worried or not yourself today. If you wish to talk to me I'm sure you know where I usually am."

"Yes." No. "Thank you for your offer master."

"No need to call me master. Our culture defines our status." I nodded, not sure what she meant. "Well, repeat what you said."

I raised my eyebrow and did as I was told, annoyed by how bossy she was since usually I was the bossy one. "You can call me by my name Ahsoka." What was she shooting at? I cringed slightly as I finally realized. She must have sensed that I'm not Ahsoka, so now she's just trying to confirm her doubts... I looked around the room and then at Anakin on the bed besides me. "Can I have a moment with him alone? I'll be out in a few and we can continue our conversation on my way to the dorm I and master Skywalker share?"

"Of course. Take your time." She retreated and I slowly sighed in relief. I have to continue fast before anyone else figures out who I really am. I stood up sand locked the door, before turning away from Anakin and pulling out a small metal plate. In a mortal's hands this could be identified as just a 'metal plate', but as a Goddess I knew that it was actually a communicating device.

I touched the surface and watched it transform into liquid and then take a shape of a communicator.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long time no see. I'm really really really sorry for that. I'm just starting to get back at writing so updates for my stories will come somewhere this month, but I'm not sure exactly when.**

**I d been a bit devastated by Season 5 finale, but it also got me my imagination back.**

**Kaya is based on my friend. I'm glad to include my friends into my stories since they are sometimes the best inspiration. Kaya,if you're reading this... I hope you like it! And thanks for being a great friend... I can really talk to you about SWTCW and know that you're not going to judge me as a geek or nerd. And we really need to help you catch up on The Clone Wars.**

**Oh and P.S. I really praised you and made your character so likable I think it's one of my favorites in this story, so you better like it! :) 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

I pushed past the wondering Jedi and apologized for my rushed behavior. I turned around a few corners with haste and walked up to Shaak Ti. She motioned to the empty spot besides her and I sat down, sighing after the exercise. We shared a brief look and I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"I have a strange feeling about Ahsoka. She seems a bit off and her aura is just... Darker."

"Darker? Are you sure, because that is a big accusation if we understand ourselves." She shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. I only suggested that she has been acting a bit strange, even though I haven't seen her for a long time. In the time I was with her, she was unable to answer my simplest questions and seemed to lock herself up. She acted strange when she was alone with Anakin and me, almost as if she was protecting him or trying to protect herself from me."

"I must admit I have been feeling something familiar... Especially after she kissed Anakin."

Shaak Ti's eyes became even bigger from shock and she leaned closer. "She did what?"

I smiled and nodded. "Apparently she also said that she loves him."

"I'm sure Skywalker can make out what is right and what is wrong."

"I'm afraid that can't stand by itself. Today, at lunch, his only interest was Ahsoka and even after he told me she kissed him, he stated that he may have kissed her and not the other way around. I fear that she may have had some influence on his behavior."

I must have lightened some information as she seemed deep in thought. "I fear we may have an intruder, acting to be Ahsoka, because we both know Ahsoka would never do what you just told me. Should we inform the council?" I shook my head quickly.

"No, first thing's first; we will talk to her and get as much information out of her as we can. If what we've just talked about is true."

"I agree, but should we go now or wait after she leaves the medbay?"

"As dangerous as it may be, confronting her in the medbay with Anakin there, the longer we wait the riskier it gets and we can't let anything happen to Anakin, if this is true."

"Let's go then." She lifted herself from her seat and quickly walked into the main hall. I caught up to her and asked what has been in my mind for almost half of the conversation we had. "What if we're wrong and just imagining things?"

"Then we'll apologize for our behavior. We just want to make sure they are both safe." We moved to the doors of the medbay in which Anakin was. I placed my palm against the pad near the door, but it didn't budge. "She must have somehow locked the door."

"But the medbay doors can never be locked... Well, this ones, unless she somehow blocked them." I placed my hands on the door, trying to unlock it with the force. It didn't help.

"But how?" Shaak Ti followed me and tried the same thing.

"I don't know." We stepped back and tried to come up with another idea. "The longer we wait, the more I feel Anakin can be in danger."

"He already is." True.

"Can we go to the council now?"

"No, I just don't see a point. If we step in front of the council, we'll need proof or some other information and besides, we need to get through now."

"Wait. Did you hear that?" I raised my eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"Listen." She moved closer to the door and we listened closely to what was happening on the other side. I heard a faint zapping and buzzing sound and moved away in fear. "What is happening in there? It sound like someone threw something..."

"I fear Anakin may be in danger now, but we can't just walk around accusing Ahsoka like that."

"I'm positive we should get the council." I shook my head slowly and tried to keep my eyes on her even though my head was turning elsewhere. I tried to regain my vision by fluttering my eyelids, but they just seemed so heavy and my body just lost all the energy I had just short moments before. "I-I don't k-now..."

"Obi-Wan?" That was the last thing I heard before a heavy thud and a big amount of pain in my back accompanied me to the darkness.

I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was lying in the middle of a burnt and abandoned battlefield, desecrated dead figures and burned walls surrounded me as I inhaled the smoke. The fire must have been young and died not long ago since the floor around me was still hot. I let my hand sweep through the piles of ashes and hit something hard. I blew the dust off and grabbed, what seemed to be, a communicator. It turned into something similar to mercury and slipped through my fingers. "Where in the Sith name am I?!"

I turned around, trying to make out where I was when it hit me like a tone of bricks. "T-the Jedi temple?"

I noticed the carvings on the wall that still stood and grabbed my head. "What-what happened? Was I out for so long, that I missed an attack?"

I couldn't believe this had happened. Who could do such a thing? My head was pounding and I couldn't stand straight. I found some strength to stumble to the wall, where I presumed the medbay was, and tumbled through what was left of the door-frame. I looked out the window to see the rest of the temple burning and half of it in ashes. Everything above level P-55, where I was, disappeared and the gray sky was all that stood above.

I heard a groan and turned around to face its owner.

"Anakin? Are you alright? What's going on? What happened? Where's Ahsoka?" All these questions were racing through my mind and I just simply spat them out into the open, even though I wanted to keep one or two inside.

Anakin growled at me like an animal and I could see his hands fisted. I stared at his black eyes and gasped. "Anakin, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry master, but I have to do this. My sweet wishes so."

"Your sweet? Anakin, what are you talking about?" I tried to step forwards but a seven feet tall creature blocked my way. I looked at its face and realized it was just a woman. A really tall woman. Light blue aqua hair waved in the air around her, giving me a strange sensation. Her green eyes turned black and the dark fell on her face. She walked up to me and slowly leaned forwards, coming closer to my face. "You are too late. Too late to save him."

She looked at Anakin and smiled. "Kill him."

"What!?" I looked at Anakin as he started walking up to me. Will he really do it? "A-Anakin, no! Don't listen to her!"

"It's too late, master. The Jedi are dead, extinct. You can join us or join them."

"Anakin, do you even hear yourself? Who is she and what has she done to you!?" I moved my hand to my hip, realizing my lightsaber was missing. "Looking for this?"

I looked at it in the woman's hand. How did she do that?

"Wrong choice, master."

**She's POV:**

I threw the communicator into the wall, smashing it to pieces. Those idiotic, backstabbing, two-faced, sleaze little traitors! We had a deal and now they turn their back on me?! Well, I don't need them. I have other stupid minions, waiting for my orders.

I looked at Anakin, still lying on the bed motionlessly. What if I somehow hurt him with my forced entry? That could damage his brain! I wanted to finish this as fast a s possible, but the Chosen One's will was too strong. Maybe I would have to find another victims to help me reason with Anakin.

My thoughts were interrupted by some sound coming from outside the room and I quickly straightened up, quite annoyed by Master Kenobi and What's-her-face. Their intrusions were nerve-racking. Both are smart enough to figure out that I'm not Ahsoka.

I listened closely to what the two Jedi were saying and smiled to myself. My eyes wondered off to Anakin and then back to the door. Yes, I knew exactly who could serve as bait for Anakin. It was almost funny that I haven't thought about it earlier.

I closed my eyes and focused on Kenobi, slowly breaking through his walls and entering his mind. I will show him what's going to happen, mislead him, making him think of something else... Other than trying to uncover me. I know exactly what the result of this will be.

I leaned against the edge of Anakin's bed. I could feel myself overpower Obi-Wan as I slowly showed him what I wanted to.

**Third Person's POV:**

Kaya, one of the last doctors in the Jedi temple that have yet to be replaced by the med-droids, trailed behind a group of younglings who blocked the whole hall. She lifted her hood to cover he face and her reddish-brown hair before trying to make an attempt to jump around.. For some reason she wasn't herself today. On any other day she would scream at the younglings to get out of her way, but today something was weighing on her shoulders. Like something was wrong.

A few Jedi, including Master Windu and Master Plo Koon, told her to make her students walk a little faster as they were crowding up the hall. She laughed at that and motioned to Master Yoda walking right beside her.

"I apologize Master Kaya, you seemed as if you were in control of these young ones."

"It's ok, Master Koon. I'm the only one here that's taller than 5'6 feet, so I guess it would make it pretty reasonable. But, if it was up to me, these kids would already be walking in a straight line, with no monkey business and no talking. No offense Master Yoda."

Finally, after almost ten minutes of walking behind the youngling group, they turned around the corner and walked into the training room, letting Kata finally walk at her normal pace.

A young Twi-lek Padawan walked up to her and gave her a holopad. "Let's see here... Nosebleed, headaches, high temperature, cold skin, red marks around his lips... It seems like Skywalker has been through quite a lot."

She quickened her pace and turned around the corner to see a small crowd forming around her medbay wing. "What the-?"

"Master Kaya, finally! Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is hurt." A purple haired Panotoran walked up to her and Kaya looked at her with a raised brow. "Hurt?"

"He's unconscious!" The girl crossed her hands behind her back and bowed her head. "That doesn't mean he's been hurt."

"Kaya, please." This time Master Shaak Ti emerged from the crowd and motioned to the 25 year old to follow her.

When they finally got past the crowd a young Togruta Padawan was already kneeling beside him. Kaya took over the whole situation and slowly and gently pushed the young Padawan out of the way.

Shaak Ti crossed her hands over her chest and glared at the girl. "Ahsoka, why did you block the doors?"

**Kaya's POV:**

"That's ridiculous Ti, the doors can't be closed or blocked. You must have approached them the wrong way." I hit the penal and opened the door. "They are starting to cause trouble if you approached them from the side."

I used the force and carried Kenobi to the nearest bed, right beside Skywalker's. "Lets see the problem."

"Isn't it the fact that he fell unconscious the problem?"

I turned to the girl identified as Ahsoka, Skywalker's Padawan and a good friend of Kenobi. "I don't care about the result, I care about the cause."

I could see she didn't understand what I was saying. "Ahsoka, if-"

"Master Shaak Ti, with all due respect, I don't allow anyone that isn't close to the people lying on the medbed inside this room."

"I'm a colleague and a member of the Jedi Council."

I smiled and shook my head. "No exceptions."

"Very well then. Ahsoka and I shall wait outside."

I looked at Ahsoka and we sheared a quick look. "I think she can stay."

"I can?"

"You are Anakin's Padawan, aren't you? That's about as close as you can get as a Jedi." I winked at her and turned back to Kenobi with the empty needle in my hand. "May I watch what you do?"

"Sure thing, just don't touch anything," I turned to her with the needle and I could swear I saw her shiver and back up a bit. "If you do, I'll kill you."

I laughed and turned to Kenobi. "So you want me to explain what I meant?"

"It would be very much appreciated, coming from my part."

"Well, something was wrong with Obi-Wan when he passed out. Right?"

"Y-yeah."

"So, if Obi-Wan was healthy, this wouldn't have happened. So there was a 'problem' that made him pass out. That's the problem, not the passing out itself. In other words that I should have used: I'm going to find the source of what made him pass out."

"Can I watch and ask you questions?" I smiled as I placed a wet towel over Obi-Wan's head to help him come to and bring down his body temperature and headache that he's going to have after he wakes up.

"Sure thing kid, but give me some space." I tapped my holopad lying on the metal table with my equipment and activated the helper droid. "I use a helper droid, the droids that old doctors used to use before they were replaced by med-droids. I'm the only one who has one of these on Coruscant."

"Wow, how?" I looked at her again as she sat on one of the chairs besides Skywalker's bed and observed my lightsabers. "I'm the last human doctor with almost the same knowledge of wounds and healing as a med-droid. The droids go more by the book then I go. I've learned new ways of healing when I was still a Padawan learner, trying to become a knight. After traveling to so many planets and learning the natives' ways, I found my passion. Medical treatment. I told my master what I wanted to be and she helped me reach my goal. I feel like I'm doing more good and saving more lives then what you and your master do. No offense."

"None taken. So... What color are they?"

"Blue and purple." I grabbed Obi-Wan finger and slowly pulled the amount of blood that I needed into the needle and handed it to the droid. "Test this, would you? I wanna see if he's missing any vitamins or any other nutrients that might cause this. Check his blood pressure and scan his heart rate, beat, the... Just do an EKG and tell me when you have the results ready."

I walked over to Anakin and pulled of his oxygen mask. Well, the pink marks around his lips were gone, but now his lips were beginning to bruise. "That's odd."

"What is?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to figure out what happened to your master and put together all the pieces in the puzzle. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" I jumped to the other side of the room and grabbed a holorecorder. "Step out for a moment."

She seemed to hesitate, but stepped out nonetheless.

I threw the recorder on the edge of Skywalker's bed and crossed my arms over my chest. I never get any of my diagnoses wrong, not even on a first try. Pulled my head up into a ponytail and straightened up my shirt. This is going to take a while, when I thought I was already through...

**There it is! I hope you like it!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I've updated the cover image and I'm absolutely in love with it. The picture does not belong to me, I don't know where I found it, it was a long time ago. I did change the color of the dress, hair and the brightness of the image.**

**K. K., thanks for that review! I'm so glad you like it. :) I'm probably annoying you out with all these questions about the story, but I really want to make it perfect. :***

**She's POV:**

"Walk with me Padawan." I rolled my eyes at the elder Togruta and followed her. I should have knocked her out, not Obi-Wan. "Master Ti, am I in any trouble? I have noticed you have been giving me wary looks and I would like to know, what have I done to deserve this?"

"I would like to apologize for that, Ahsoka. I'm just being cautious. You have been acting strange lately and it seems like you haven't been yourself."

"I've just been down lately, our last battle was a bit rougher then I and Anakin expected. Someone must have rattled out our landing coordinates and we lost a lot of clones for nothing, which caused even more death after we stepped into the battlefield." Thank me for reading the mission report Anakin left on the table in our quarters.

"Yes, I've heard about that. There's something else I want to talk to you about." We stopped at the end of the hall and I quickly glanced back at the medbay doors. I knew she saw me as she motioned to walk back. "I don't know if it's true, but Obi-Wan mentioned that Anakin told him you two shared an... A bit of an intimate moment, that shouldn't have happened."

I raised my eyemarking or brow or whatever these Togrutas have. What was she talking about? Did Anakin talk to Obi-Wan and told him about our... "That's not true."

"It isn't? Do you think Obi-Wan is lying?" She crossed her hands over her chest and looked at me, waiting to be enlightened. "No, he told you the truth about Anakin saying that, but what Anakin said to Obi-Wan isn't real. He was making a joke about something."

"What?"

"I don't know! I wasn't there. Master Ti, why am I being looked at like some kind of a trespasser or a criminal? It seems a bit unfair of you, Master, and Master Kenobi."

She let her hand hang by her side and looked at the ground. "I apologize, Padawan Tano. I had no intention to make you feel like that, I was just-"

"Ahsoka Tano?" I looked at the medic. She motioned to the room. "Could you...?"

I looked at the Togruta and she nodded, with a bit of a hesitation. I followed the brown haired woman and crossed my hands over my chest after the door slide to a close behind me and she turned back to Obi-Wan on the medbed. "Thanks for saving me. That was an awful situation."

"Sure thing. I heard what you said to each other."

"Eavesdropping?" I saw her put the metal thingy in her hand on the table and turned to me with a grim look. I was almost afraid to have seen it. It shocked me that a Jedi like her, or any Jedi on that matter, could show that kind of emotion. "I could have let her interrogate you till I actually needed you."

I could feel she was angry, but not at me. At someone else, someone that must have done something horrible to her. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok." It was more than ok. It was good to know that the Jedi weren't so clean as I thought they would be. Even though Kaya wasn't as rough as I wanted a Jedi to be, she did give hope that there may be more Jedi, who can be easily convinced to join my cause.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." I was almost sorry that she said that, but just when I was about to protest, she ripped Obi-Wan tunic apart. "What are you doing?"

"I have to check his breathing to see if there's anything wrong with his lungs."

"You think they may be 'the problem'?"

"I doubt they are the problem, but they can certainly be one of the factors, if not even the main."

I let her do her thing with Obi-Wan, thinking of any other questions to ask, to learn more about her and her true dedication to the Jedi. "Are you good friends with Master Ti and the rest of the council?"

She looked at me for a moment and then covered Obi-Wan up with a blanket, finishing the whole checkup of his lungs. "Not really, but I and Shaak Ti do understand each other, even though she can sometimes be a bit up by the book. The rest of the council, with the exception of Obi-Wan, is just the council."

"Obi-Wan? You know him more personally?" She seemed to tense up a bit as she cleared her equipment off the table. "Yeah, you could say that, but we just spoke a few times. I wouldn't call that 'knowing someone more personally'."

I raised my brow in interest and the urge to keep myself from asking her more and more about it. Even though, by now, I have proven to be quite the actor and scheme artist, I wanted to be sure my questions don't make her uncomfortable and close up.

"I'm a friend of Obi-Wan, but I never knew you two were friends. He never mentioned you."

"I do keep my distance from big crowds."

"You seem pretty secluded from everything then. I've never seen you around the temple other then today. You only hang around this level?" I smiled and looked at her sideways.

"Like I've said; I keep my distance from big crowds. I like having fun and I'm sure I am fun to be around with, but I don't like people always sticking their noses into my business, so I choose not to have that many friends."

"Well, I'd l-" I was interrupted by a long beep coming from a machine near Anakin's bed. Oh no!

I saw Kaya run over to his bed and remove his oxygen mask, before putting her palm where his heart was. She closed her eyes and leaned forwards, closing her eyes.

I stared at the scenery. This is ridiculous! Both men that I wanted to enchant, spell... Whatever... Were lying in bed, unconscious with Anakin most likely having a concussion. Are the Jedi and all other none-gods so weak, body and mind?!

I grabbed my head, finally realizing my biggest mistake since being freed. After Anakin wakes up, he'll have full memory of what happened and what I did to him. He's probably going to blabber it all out in front of Obi-Wan and Kaya.

For a moment I almost forgot where I was until a tap on the shoulder by Kaya woke me up. "What happened here?"

She motioned to the communicator wreck behind me and I smiled lightly. "Frustration."

She nodded her head and walked to the window. "Where is that blasted droid!? I asked for Obi-Wan results about half an hour ago."

"You can check Anakin out in the time we wait for the results." I immediately saw that small, almost unseen, spark of dislike... Almost hatred. I shook my head lightly. This girl is full of surprises. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I don't think Skywalker needs anymore help right now."

"What do you mean? That machine just went off for some reason and you spent ten minutes standing over him. That's your way of helping or healing and finding 'the problem'?"

"Excuse me, young Padawan. Now I see why he calls you Snips."

"What? How do you know that!?"

"I'm a friend of Obi-Wan." I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest, bumping them into my girdle. I almost forgot it was there. It made me remember what I was actually doing here and what my plan was. I looked at Kaya and told her that if she needed me, my comlink was always on.

I walked out of the medbay and into the halls of the temple, making my way to 'mine' and Anakin's quarters. If I'd remembered the way...

I turned around the corner and avoided a crash with one of the Jedi in the hall. I heard numerous apologies and continued walking down the hall, my mind set on one thing: finally getting my plan into action.

**Kaya's POV:**

I grabbed Anakin's oxygen mask and pulled it completely off. I covered his bruised lips with some bacta and lightly ran my hand down to his chest. For a minute I just stood there, admiring and hating him at the same time. I wish I could just take the oxygen mask and forcefully push it up his-

"Mahm... Shaak Ti?" I turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. "Master Kenobi! Good to see you're your conscious self."

"Kaya? What... Where am I?" He propped himself on his elbows and I quickly stopped him there. He looked at me, confused and I smiled. "Easy. Lie back down. Where do you think you are?" I motioned to my surroundings with one hand and pressed the other against his forehead. It didn't seem too hot.

I pulled a small flashlight out of my breast pocket of my blouse and told him to follow it with his eyes, my left hand still on his head, keeping it in place. "How's your head?"

"Aching. And the back hurts."

"Go figure. You fell pretty hard and blacked out." He grabbed his forehead when I brought the flashlight a bit closer and pushed it away with his free hand. "Sorry. How's your sight?"

"Okay. My back hurts."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my hair out of a ponytail and into a small bun. "You fell. If it really hurts you that bad and you're excruciating pain, I'll check it out later. As you can see," I motioned the sleeping beauty behind me. "I have another patient to attend to, sadly."

"Anakin, right. How is he?"

"Pretty good. I'm having a problem setting the diagnosis, but I'll give him a thorough search after I'm fully done with you. I'll give you some pills every two hours."

"For?"

"Your head and your back." I opened the closet and pulled out a plate full of red and green bottles of all shapes and sizes, filled with all kinds of pills and other medicine. "You're going to stay here until I fully figure out what happened to you."

"I have to speak to the council."

"Why? Had a dream while unconscious?" He seemed worried and I slowly approached him with a blue pill and a glass of water.. "Maybe even the future. I need to speak to Shaak Ti at least."

"Fine, I'll com her. You rest up." I saw him lie back down and shoot Anakin a worried glance. "Don't worry about him. Tell me what happened to you."

"Shaak Ti." I pointed my finger at him. "Right... Master Ti? Master Kenobi is requesting your presence in the medbay, immediately. He has something to share with you."

"I'll be right there. How is he?"

"Good, I'm still working on him, but for now everything seems fine." Obi-Wan chuckled and looked at Anakin. "And on Anakin, too."

"He'll be waiting."

If I hadn't turned off the comlink I would have heard Shaak Ti's laughter echo through the room. "Very funny Obi-Wan."

"Come on now, I'm the one lying in bed. Be a little more charismatic." I grabbed a towel and splashed some water from the sink on it, handed it to Obi-Wan and told him to put it against his forehead. "I am, but if I was you, I wouldn't joke about something like that."

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. "This has been going on for too long. You two need to pot your differences aside and move on. You two used to spend everyday together until a while ago. What happened?"

"I'll be right back, just going to grab something for you to eat."

"Ignoring me won't help you save this conflict with Anakin."

"It's not a conflict!... I'll go get you something to eat

"Thank you for your help."

"I'm a medic, that's what I do." I walked out into the hall and leaned against the wall near the doors. Damn you Obi-Wan and all your questions... I tried wiping away my tears before making sure I didn't ruin my usual make up and walked down to the mess hall.

**Please, head over to my profile and vote on the poll about putting Obidala into No Name.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this story is taking a while to actually progress, but I finally decided to keep it moving! I've kicked it into high gear for this one!**

**I hope you like it!**

**She's POV:**

I looked back to see if the Jedi, the ones I almost crashed with, were still there when I notice something small shine on the ground in the same spot. I immediately recognized that attractive shine and the charming magic surrounding the locket on the ground. It was that shine that attracted Ahsoka to it in the middle of an important battle.

I chewed on the inside skin of my mouth and sighed happily. It was my ticket out of it. Worst place _ever_! It was like floating in spaceless darkness forever, the time didn't even exist, neither did food or water on anything else. You couldn't eat because you weren't hungry, you couldn't drink because you weren't thirsty and you couldn't sleep because you weren't tired. It was the ultimate prison that you can't escape from by yourself, you can't communicate, you can't sit... You just float around in the darkness with an echo to everything you say. It's the closes thing to hell or as I like to call it, my home.

I had to admit even though I hated doing so, but The God of Sun and Day did a good job. Even I couldn't be so ruthless. If anyone's evil, it's him, not me. I officially represent all that is bad, dark and unwanted while he is the good, happy creator of the Jedi and peace. At first there were nor Sith nor Jedi until he broke our deal and creates the Jedi. I made a counterattack and since then we have been going on and on. He says that he saved me and everyone else from complete corruption by imprisoning me when we both know that he was scared of my power. Three or four decades before he locked me up into the locket and threw it into the galaxy, hoping to land on some uninhabited planet to rot and eventually crumble into pieces of dirt, I used my superior power and created enough corrupted beings to overpower the good and eventually destroy it. He was scared that my powers would continue to grow and that I would soon become unstoppable. That was his _real_ reason for doing what he did, not some stupid fear of me charging over more gods to my cause, even though that was my plan... To keep it simple: he was as rotten as me, if not even more, and all the other fish at the bottom of the sea, in the most darkest and remote, scary places that no mere mortal would ever have the courage or stupidity to enter. Not even a god. No one, but I, The Goddess of Night, the fear, the nightmare that haunts you, the chills in your bones, the terror and fright, the night when you have no sight... I am all that and much more. Some, not many, but some call us Gods, some Upper Beings, but I prefer the title "the Creators and Destroyers" and I am the worst of the last.

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down from the fact that the locket could have been broken, which means the real Ahsoka could escape and appear any time now. Curse there stupid belt compartments!

Before I could start walking or running to it, a young boy picked it up and started messing with it, putting his fingers into small holes and carving cuts on the diamond. My dark red blood boiled and I wanted to cut his throat right there. "Hey, that's mine!"

He looked at me like he was ready to school me. I raised my eye marking and rolled my eyes when he coughed and put his hands behind his back, my locket still in his possession. "Jedi aren't supposed to have _any_ possessions other than lightsabers, Jedi robes and comlink."

"Sureee. Whatever you say, master. Now, _give_ it to me." He backed up a bit which made me even angrier as I followed him one step at a time.

"Listen here, you have three seconds to cough up _my_ locket or else your corpse will be soon hanging from a pole outside the Jedi temple. Got it!?" My voice got as threatening as it could be for this Togruta body, but I think it worked since the little brat was shaking. I extended my hand, the other on my lightsaber, and opened it. Not a second later the locket was already lying in my palm. "Thanks. Now, scram! And if I hear that you told anyone about this, I'll do what I threatened."

He nodded his head quickly and ran of faster than I've seen anyone run in a while. "Little-"

"What was that all about?!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Shaak Ti and another green woman. "Just chatting with the young ones. Why?"

"It didn't seem like chatting. The poor boy was as pale as a white wall and he's usually a bit reddish in the face. The way he ran off didn't seem like an average run either." I looked at the green woman and smiled lightly, knowing I needed a good excuse to get this one off my back. "I was just telling him a humorous scary story about being late for class and told him to get there as fast as possible."

"And what did you tell him?"

"It was just a funny story, what's the big deal? Am I bring treated like an intruder again?"

"Oh no. Master Luminara," So, that's her name. "Just wanted to know what you told him, because..."

"He is a _very_ fearful child and he is quick to believe even a silly story. I just wanted to know what you told him so I won't have to have another session with him because of it."

"You won't. I told him it wasn't true." I put my hands on my hips and smiled slightly. "If you excuse me Master, I-"

"What's that?" I looked at Shaak Ti to see what she was looking at and followed her eyes which landed on my right hand... In which I was holding the locket, pretty visibly. "Oh, this? I found it on the ground there."

I pointed to the spot I found it and looked at the two. "Well, I'll take it and carry it to my classes, maybe one of my students lost it."

"Actually it's mine. I just found it. I lost it a while ago."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I'm asking myself the same question." I laughed a little and quickly put it into my compartment. "May I see it?"

With hidden hesitation I handed it to the green woman, Luminara. "A beautiful sliver locket with gold markings on the rich blue diamond on top."

Thanks for describing it, I can't see it myself. "Where did you get it, Padawan?"

"I've had it for a long time."

"I've never seen you wear it."

"It's a locket... I can't wear it on the battlefield, where I'm always moving and I'm never in the temple or at any special occasions."

Luminara put her other hand over it and took a deep breath. "I sense something bad coming from it. It's full of power of the Dark side." I don't know if something bit her or what, but she quickly dropped the locket and gasped, before tripping over her own feet and landing on the ground with her back. I was somehow able to catch it and brought it to my hands. "Are you _crazy_!? You _pathetic_ little _creature_, you almost broke it!"

I wasn't happy about my outburst, it was in the heat of the moment and completely the outcome of the fear about being broken and being opened.

I cursed under my breath after receiving glares from both Jedi. "I-I'm sorry. I-I..."

"Enough." Luminara rose to her feet and lifted her hand, the palm facing me. There was an oval burn mark in the center of it and I looked up into her eyes. Before I could say _how_ sorry I am and _how_ bad I felt and _how_ I don't know what happened, Luminara pulled her lightsaber into her hands. "You are not Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker."

Shaak Ti followed her movements and I crossed my hands over her chest. "Shall you go on and recite _my_ whole biography?"

"Your whole biography?"

I took out my lightsabers and took a defensive stance, sensing there isn't anyone in this hall to notice us.. "Well, not yet."

I let them activate their lightsabers and followed their lead. "Who are you?"

I smiled and attacked Shaak Ti quickly. "You will soon find out."

I pressed my lightsabers down on her and watched her crumple under pressure. "I don't know this was going to be over so soon."

"It won't be." Luminara pushed herself at me and made us fly into one of the pillars. I hit the marble with my left side and heard something crack. Luminara stood up and moved away, ready to attack, while I slowly slid down the pillar and sat on the ground.

"Did you break her back?"

"Nope, she broke the pillar." I jumped up and midway through it pushed my legs against the pillar, adding more force into my tackle. I pushed them into the wall behind them and made a backflip off the wall and to the ground, before protecting myself from their attack with my lightsabers rubbing against theirs. "Great acrobatic movement, but can you fight with a lightsaber?"

"_Watch_ me." I pushed Luminara way and started attaching Shaak Ti. From left to right our lightsabers clashed as we started moving around the hall, swing at each other, making turns while attacking and defending, adding some force use into our combat and a few somersault in the air, cartwheels and backflips to avoid each other's attacks. We became more aggressive, pushing our clashing blades back and forth between each other, to see who will let her guard down first. I smiled to myself and let her think she overpowered me with a straight down blow to my chest. We changed roles as I knelt in front of her, acting as if the pressure was too much for me. She let her guard down for a moment and I stuck out my leg and tripped her, doing a spin on my left heel with my other leg firmly extended.

She fell and her lightsaber flew from her hand. I pulled it into my hand with the force and activated it, pointing it to her chest. "You _lose_."

"Do _I_?"

"Yes."

"Drop the lightsaber, Padawan or _whoever_ you are." I raised it to my shoulder and slowly deactivated it. "I guess you got me."

I turned around quickly and knocked her lightsaber out of her hands with the tip of my foot. I didn't pull it down just yet, I then kicked her left hand out of the way, making the path to her front body undefended. She seemed shocked by my actions and I used my advantage to kick her in the chest with my left leg. She stumbled back and I followed her, my hands raised and firmly fisted. She blocked two or three attacks before switching to offensive. I dodged her first attack by twisting my body sideways and moving my head out of the way. She tried kicking my hip, but I grabbed her leg before it could reach my side and pulled it up, before twisting it and sending her flying across the room. "Have I proven to be good at acrobatics, lightsaber duals and hand to hand combat yet? Or do you need further demonstrations?"

Shaak Ti came from behind and tried to push me away with the force, but I sensed her and avoided her blow, in result seeing Shaak Ti push Luminara into the wall. We exchanged looks and pulled our lightsabers into our hands. She grabbed Luminara's and used the force jump to come down on me with her lightsabers crossed into an X. I rolled out of the way and immediately attacked her from behind. She blocked my strikes by putting her sabers over her shoulders and protecting her beck before removing them and coming at me in a swirl, lightsabers extended. I lost focus for a moment and almost got cut in half. How do I defend myself from this one? How do I stop it?

I jumped over her and watched if she was going to follow me. Instead she stopped and charged at me, sending me a powerful blow. I blocked left and she blocked right, I tried to swirl while kneeling, to cut her legs, but she jumped over me and I quickly stood up, ready to block. I could feel my sweat slowly trickle down my forehead, from the exhausting dual and the heat of the lightsabers. Same went to Shaak Ti. "I knew there was something off and odd about you. Who are you and what have you done to the _real_ Ahsoka?!"

"How are you so sure that it's _not_ me?!" I quickly glanced to see if Luminara was still unconscious, but she was nowhere in sight. "What do you mean? Ahsoka that I know would _never_ do something like this?"

"Well then... You don't know _me_ that well." I saw her throw the second lightsaber to Luminara behind me and I smiled. "Finally, a challenge."

I turned sideways, not facing Shaak Ti or Luminara, and protected myself from Luminara's attacks. I kicked Shaak Ti away from me and pushed the second blade on top of my first one. Luminara and I exchanged a blow or two before I switched sides and repeated the whole thing, only this time I and Shaak Ti exchanged blows.

I heard footsteps in the distance and panicked. We were making way too much noise. "Someone's coming."

"Help, I'm sure. You won't get away, Ahsoka or not."

"This ends here." I pushed them both away from me and used force push to intensify the distance. I pulled them together and stepped away, watching them hit each other. "That will knock them out for a while."

I used the force to mask theirs and my presence as I pulled them into the dark, where no one could see them. Before I could step out again the medic, Kaya, walked by, whistling while holding a plate full of food. I let her reach almost the end of the hall before stepping out of the shadow and into the center of the hall and straightening out my clothes. I started running after her, continuing my act. "Kaya! Kaya, wait!"

She halted and turned around with a small smile. "Kid, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure everything is ok with _Anakin_ and Master Kenobi. And to help you out."

"You said that if I needed you, your comlink is always on, right?" I started walking by her side. "Yes."

"Well, did I com you?"

"N-no."

"Then what are you doing here?!" I looked at her sideways and sighed. "I can go if you don't want me here."

"Nonsense! I was only kidding! Here," she handed me the plate in her hands. "Take this while I check my holopad for any new data on your master's status right now."

I looked back at the shadow where I left the two Jedi masters. I just hope they don't wake up until my plan takes action. And if they do, the Destroyers would be happy to assist in the plan that has been meant to happen for almost two hundred years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**I'm really into this story since I first thought of it, it's really a good story for me. One of my favorites. I hope you find it as interesting as I do!**

**I'm thinking about naming She something different and am open to any suggestions. Something mystical yet dark, possibly associated with night, cold, dark or something like that. Leave a review or PM if you know a name like that. I will very much appreciate the help. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**She's POV:**

"Well, here we are again!" I followed Kaya back into the medbay and watched her as she handed the plate full of food to Obi-Wan, while I stood near the edge of Anakin's bed. He still hasn't woken up and I was beginning to worry a lot more than before, which wasn't usual for me. I looked at Obi-Wan and Kaya again. "Don't eat it all, ok? I'm not going to the mess hall twice today, so leave a crumb or two for Skywalker."

"Thank you. Have you seen Shaak Ti? She should have been here by now."

She shook her head and walked over to the counter to pick up a bottle of pills. "Patience. I've told her to come down, so maybe she's been caught up with something. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

He stroked his beard and sat up slowly, showing he was in pain by the expression on his face. "There is nothing more important then this."

He looked at me. "Ahsoka, I think I owe you an apology for today."

"Why?" I stepped closer to him and handed him the water bottle Kaya was holding out for me. "Thank you. Well, I know I've been acting strange lately, especially towards you, b-"

"Only towards me."

He coughed and looked down, giving me the 'I'm guilty' sign. "Yes, I guess. Although there is no excuse for my behavior, I hope we can forget this like it never happened. I do feel bad about it now."

"Sure, why not."

I felt something cold on my right arm and looked at Kaya, who was pointing a needle at it. "What are you doing?!"

I backed away and accidentally toppled over her supplies table. "Watch it! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Did you cut yourself." She moved closer and examined the mess I made. With a small waive of the hand everything was placing itself the way it should be. The table 'stood' up, the needles, knives and other stuff she used lined up and the water bottle flew into Obi-Wan's hands. "Drink."

I looked at the table and felt something burning in my arm again. I tried to pull away, but Kaya grabbed hold of my arm. "Don't move now! It's too late now!"

I looked at the needle stuck in my arm and almost screamed in fear. Kaya slowly pulled it out and placed a a white strap of wet 'paper' on it. "Wait a second or two and it'll be gone."

I pressed the paper on the wound and looked under it. There was no sign of any penetration and I didn't feel anything anymore. "Bacta. Always doing miracles, right?"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry. I saw how scared you were of needles before and just wanted to help you out. There's nothing to be afraid of, especially not of a silly, small needle."

I wasn't afraid of needles, I was afraid of what would happen if my blood in the needle would go to testing. I don't have regular blood, even if make a replica of someone body. Only my looks change. If they find out that there are traces of metal and silver in my blood, what would I do? I can't just say that I ate some metal and it got into my blood string. That would be absurd and I would be negatively surprised if it worked.

I looked at Kaya as she put the blood in the needle into a small tube and closed it with a blue top. "There. I'll send this down to testing, so you'll see what I can get out of your blood. It's amazing."

"Testing?"

"Now I see why you wanted to become a medic." I looked at Obi-Wan and then at Kaya. They were smiling at each other and Kaya quickly looked away, placing the tube into her medical pack. "I know I said I didn't like the fighting that came along with becoming a knight, but I just really like doing this. And yes," she looked at me. "Testing."

"But I don't want to!" She looked at me like I've gone crazy and offended her with it. Obi-Wan shook his head and looked away. "What do you mean? Don't you want to know what kind of information I can get out of this three or four drops of blood?"

"I'm sorry, but not really." She looked at the ground and brushed her hands into her white trousers. "Very well then, I won't do it. Now, if you two excuse me once again, I'm going to take a look at the lab and see what happened to my assistant and if Skywalker's test results have already been printed. I'll bring them up for you to see.. Ahsoka, you're in charge if Obi-Wan wants do disobey and do something stupid that might resolve in further destruction of my medbay or any more harm on him."

"Like what can I possibly do that you would consider stupid, destructive and harmful?"

"Like get out of bed and break your back while doing so, toppling over my supply table, hitting yourself in the head... Or maybe-"

"Ok, ok! I get it. I am not to move from this position." She smiled and left us alone. I pulled a chair closer to Obi-Wan's bed and sat down. "How are you?"

"Good. Didn't expect to come out with such an injury simply by falling backwards."

"By how I understand it; you went down like a wooden plank and your back hit the floor first, which is why you aren't allowed to stand up." I moved closer with my chair, slowly, making sure he didn't notice it. His eyes were fixed on the water bottle in his hands and I had to try hard, resisting the urge to touch them.. The hands, I mean. There was this weird attraction between us and I cringed at that thought. Of course it was one-sided, he reminded me of Helios and Obi-Wan would never fall for a silly little teenage girl like Ahsoka, who just started living, but I, my true self, could make him fall in love with me without even a little amount of effort.

"Ahsoka?" I looked at his eyes and smiled lightly, waiting for him to continue. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? We haven't been able to catch up lately. How are you? Ok?"

"Sure. That's true, but understandable. You have a lot to do. And me and Master Skywalker have a lot to do." I looked at him as he patted the empty space on his bed. I raised my eyemarking and looked at it. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

I smiled and slowly sat down next to him. He seemed to hesitate continuing, but I motioned to him that I want to hear what he wants to say. "Ahsoka, Anakin recently came to me and told me something that began to worry me."

I raised my eyemarking. What did he say? "What?"

"He said that you two had an... inappropriate encounter..."

He said what!? I widened my eyes and stood up. "What!?"

"Sit down, sit down." I obeyed and crossed my hands over my chest. "Ahsokai don't know if what he said is true, but-"

"It isn't!"

He nodded and straightened up. "I'm not judging anyone and I'm not saying what he said was true, but I just want to say that I'm sure you know what is right."

"Why? So you think Anakin would do something?" He tensed up and I smiled to myself. What did I not know about Anakin?"

"No, no, no, of course not. I just-I... Anakin has had a history of disobeying orders and breaking the code. He was brought to the temple when his attachment to his mother had already become strong. He grew up with love, unlike the rest of us, and he has a hard time not growing attachments with people he knows." That thought sickened me. How could people so pure act so ruthless towards the kids and the families they're separating? I could only mock such an order with so many deficiencies and holes in their ways of teaching. It was overall a joke to me and the rest of the council. No wonder more and more gods were staring to doubt Helios.

"Oh, now that you put it that way, I understand."

"Good. What happened on your last mission? I've heard Anakin talk about it not long ago, but he was too frustrated and just blabbed on and on about nothing until I got up and walked away."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me sideways and shifted his position a few times, turning his upper body to me. "What happened on the mission? Did you really fight with Dooku and General Grievous at the same time?"

"My skills are improving."

"But still..."

"Anakin helped out. A little." I saw him smile broadly and smiled myself. "Just a little."

**Anakin's POV:**

I opened my eyes and and blinked a few times, Ahsoka's voice being the one thing that woke me up. I stared blankly into the celling and listened to what she had to say. "Anakin helped out. A little... Just a little."

I slowly propped myself up on my elbows and waited for the pair to notice me. My head was aching and I could feel a big bump at the top of my head. My lips felt numb and bruised as well. I could barely remember what happened to me after I walked into the hallway with Ahsoka, on our way to get something to eat. With my mind set on food, I licked my bruised lips and heard my stomach growl in hunger as I noticed a plate at the edge of Obi-Wan bed.

"O-Obi-Wan..." I tried to speak, but I was quickly cut off by the pressure of Ahsoka's squeeze. "You're... Choking me."

"Sorry master. I got a bit carried away." I looked at her and smiled, her old, cheerful, young self taking over. "Nice to see you're ok, master. I was worried about you."

Obi-Wan stepped closer and smiled, leaning against the edge of the bed for support. "What happened to you?"

I barely understood myself, but, by Obi-Wan's expression, he understood me just fine.

"I fell." I raised a brow and laughed, my laugh coming out like an old man's cough. "You fell?"

"Yes. Laugh it up when you can. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was hoping Ahsoka could clear things out because I can't remember a thing."

We both looked at her, ready to be enlightened. She shot from one to the other and sighed. "We were walking to our dorm after you left for your meeting with the Jedi council."

She looked at Obi-Wan and took a break. Just in time for me to cut in. "What do you mean? We were on our way to the mess hall"

"We already ate." I tried to say something else, but Ahsoka's com started beeping. "Excuse me."

I followed her with my eyes as she stepped outside and let the door close behind her. Where was she going?

"Are you alright?" I looked at Obi-Wan and smiled, feeling pain in the sides of my lips. "I'm fine. I want to know why are my lips bruised."

"Well, maybe you, umm..." He raised his brows a couple of times and I widened my eyes. "No Obi-Wan, absolutely not. You understood me wrong. I'm sorry I even told you what happened."

"You said you wanted to kiss her back, so you might have done that... A bit to roughly."

"I didn't kiss her!"

"You don't remember."

"My head is clear as day right now and I'm telling you I know I didn't kiss her... And she didn't kiss me that roughly... I think."

He motioned to me and moved his head forwards, like he was trying to hear me better, his eyes widened and full of expectation to be proven wrong. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, into the food. "You gonna eat that?"

"No, have it. Kaya told me to save some for you."

"Kaya?!" I was hoping we weren't thinking about the same Kaya. He nodded and I swallowed my saliva. "The red haired one?"

"I don't know any other Kaya. Do you?" This is going to be a loooong day.

"I don't know why you two don't get along with each other. She's very nice and friendly." I looked out the window, not really paying any attention it what he was saying. "Ahuh."

**Why do Anakin and Kaya dislike each other so much? I'll let you know in the next chapter, but until then... R&R!**


End file.
